Therapy
by Notsochic14
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to let off steam. Especially if you've got your eyes on a particularly attractive brunette with the voice of an angel. Blaine's so lucky his friends put up with him.
1. Never Been Kissed

A/N: Yes, well...I've been playing with this idea for a LONG time, and I was planning it as a one-shot. It turned into something way longer than I expected so…here's the finished product! Each chapter is going to go episode by episode from 2x06 to 2x10 and unless the new episodes in February give me SOME reason to continue, it's probably going to end there. *shrug*

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by awesome people.

I am not awesome.

…So I do not own Glee.

* * *

The first session was pretty lengthy, and was filled with more mooning than a preteen's blog about Taylor Lautner.

Wes and David's bored eyes flicked back and forth at Blaine as practically danced around the room.

"Did you see his eyes?" Blaine said dreamily as he turned to look at Wes and David, who were sitting on the edge of Wes's bed. "They were so huge! And that shade of blue—"

"I thought they were green," David commented absently. Wes shrugged. "They actually looked a little grey."

"Whatever they were," Blaine said as he looked off dreamily. "They were _perfect." _

His eyes suddenly widened and he spun around. "Oh, and his hair! While we were dancing, I could've sworn that the light hit it perfectly so it looked like he had a halo."

"Huh, you don't say," David said as Wes subtly rolled his eyes. Blaine fell back and leaned against the edge of Wes's desk.

"And his smile…" Blaine started, quieter than his previous gushes about the not-so-mysterious Warbler spy. "...I would pay if I could see it on his face every day."

Wes and David looked at each other for a brief moment at this sudden, more nostalgic, mood change. The smile that had been on Blaine's face faded away and he started to look down.

"...He cried in front of me. When you guys left," Blaine said softly. Wes's eyes widened as David leaned in. "He's going through what I went through. You know, back in the day."

He looked back up at them, his face suddenly much more serious. "I want to help him, as much as I can."

David looked at Wes for a moment before getting up to pat his friend's shoulder. "He's a real catch Blaine."

* * *

The second session was sudden, and filled with rage and regret.

David absent-mindedly tapped the screen of his iPhone, his mind preoccupied with Plants vs. Zombies, before he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door to his and Blaine's room practically being yanked off its hinges.

Looking up from his position on his bed, he saw Blaine stride into the room with his face livid in anger as he stared down at his Blackberry. He didn't take his eyes off it as he shut David's door with more force than necessary.

With his voice sounding as if it was holding back both anger and sadness, Blaine said shakily, "I screwed up."

"What happened?" David quickly said, dropping his iPhone and not caring that zombies had just eaten his brains.

"I screwed up," Blaine repeated, louder. He tore his eyes away from his phone and began to pace back and forth across the room. "I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up."

The other boy didn't say anything, instead swinging his legs around so that he was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. Blaine took this as an invitation to sit beside him. He held his head in his hands, obviously distressed.

When he lifted his head back up, he whispered, "H-he kissed him."

Before David could even register what this meant, Blaine was on his feet again. He turned to face David and said, "The jackass _kissed _him!"

David blinked before he quickly said, "Wait, are we talking about Kurt?"

"Yes!" Blaine shouted. "It was this homophobic jock that has been messing with him since day one. All those taunts and shoves, just because he was having a-a…"

He threw up his hands angrily. "_Gay_ crisis! Kurt deserves more than that, David! More than some monster raping his face! This guy is a…a…"

Blaine began to pace the room again as he tried to find the right thing to say. It didn't take long because he then whipped around towards David again and shouted, "_Butt trumpet!_ _H__e _has a _trumpeting butt!_"

David held up his hands and said, "Blaine, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Blaine yelled, pointing at him. "I am completely in-line here!"

David looked at him seriously.

"…You just called him a butt trumpet."

Blaine seemed to freeze at this fact. He quickly went back to his position sitting next to David before he had flipped out, looking much more sheepish and awkward. At any other time David would have made a smart-ass comment, but right now he was completely sure now was the worst time to do so.

After a long pause, Blaine finally said softly, "He called me. Kurt did, I mean. He told me what happened. And about half-way through describing it, he started sobbing."

He let out a humorless laugh as he shook his head. "It's my fault. If I hadn't given him such stupid advice, maybe…"

"Hey, don't start blaming yourself for what that dumbass did to him," David said quickly, gently shaking Blaine's shoulder. "The point is that he trusts you enough to take your advice and you help him feel good when he's feeling like crap. I mean, why do you think he called to tell you about it?"

Blaine hesitantly looked over at David. "Still…I have to make this up to him."

"By all means," David said, holding his hand out in a gesture. "Kurt probably really needs someone right now."

"Yeah…" Blaine started, trailing off. "You know what? You're right."

He suddenly smiled and jumped up from the bed. Turning towards David he said calmly, "I am going to go confront this _asshole _to get him to open up about his pent-up aggression that he's directing at Kurt. And if things get violent, well, he can bring it on."

"Great! That's exactly—Wait what?"

The door to David's room slammed shut.

* * *

A/N: *points* Obvious AVPS reference is obvious, everybody! Let's wave as it passes by! *waves*

By the way, Blaine's view on Karofsky is absolutely NOT the way I see him. Personally I like his character and while I don't ship it, I can see where those Kurtofsky shippers are coming from.

Take away the homophobic comments, the repression, the self-hatred, and the crappy friends and you got a huge teddy bear who just wants to give you your slushie as quickly as possible! By throwing it! (Seriously though, I am by no means, bashing him)


	2. The Substitute

A/N: Aw…it's so sweet of you guys for shooting me all these story alerts! And the reviews I've read are just _so _uplifting! Thanks so much everyone!

By the way, I know the third session is technically still part of "Never Been Kissed", but if I hadn't put it in here, this chapter would've been too short, so…here you go!

* * *

The third session was actually started by Wes and David, and was filled with worry and lectures.

The day after Blaine had told David of his crazy plan, David had been blowing up Blaine's phone with voice messages and texts.

They ranged from, "I know what you're thinking, but _stop thinking it,"_ to "Blaine you can't take this guy on in a fight! You are a skinny white boy! I remind you this on a daily basis!" to "Did you get my, oh I don't know, _one billion_ texts! Text me back you jackass!".

The next day, David noticed that Blaine wasn't in any of their morning classes. That made sense, seeing as how far away Lima was and Blaine would have had to leave at _least_ at second period to make it to what would be Kurt's lunch—

David subtly looked beneath his desk and pulled out his phone to text Blaine again. For good measure.

After classes had ended, Blaine _still_ hadn't come back from McKinley and David was getting even worried. When he was worried, he became irrational. When he was irrational, he was a downright _dumbass. _

David had made the fatal mistake of telling Wes about what Blaine had set out to do. The smaller but much more vicious Warbler was now pacing back and forth through Blaine's room as David sat guiltily on the bed.

Wes stopped his pacing for a moment to give David a venomous look. "How could you let him just _walk_ out like that!"

"I didn't think he was going to do something like this!" David defended quickly, though he was pretty sure Wes didn't care at the moment.

"How could he be so stupid?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's not like him at all! He's usually so much more level-headed than this!"

Wes stopped and snapped his head towards David in sudden realization. "It's that Kurt kid! He's…like, _poisoning_ his brain or something!"

"Wait, now let's not get crazy," David quickly said, though he's pretty sure they had passed that point about several hours ago.

"Blaine met him _half a week ago_, David!" Wes exclaimed, emphasizing the time limit. "Who drives over two hours for someone they've met _half a week ago_?"

"Maybe we're blowing this out of proportion," David suggested quickly, if only in an attempt to calm down his friend. "I'm sure Blaine can handle himself in a fight—"

"He's a hobbit_!"_

Just as Wes shouted exasperatedly, the door to the dorm room opened. Both the boys looked to see a tired, but still very much normal-looking Blaine walk into the room. David smiled in relief as he saw him. "Blaine!"

"Where have you been?" Instead of being relieved, Wes decided to take the role of a mother hen and quickly strode right in front of Blaine with his hands on his hips.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly despite the intimidating display. "Oh, I just decided to spend the day with Kurt, no big deal."

Wes crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, so you decided to miss the entire school day for that?"

Blaine paused and looked a little confused at this. "Wes, you know I have some of the best grades here. One missed day isn't the end of the world."

"What were you thinking when you were going to confront this apparent _mammoth_ in Lima?"

He froze, looked towards David, and mouthed "_You told him?"_

David took this moment to get up from his seat on his bed. "I told him because what you did was _stupid,_ Blaine. Though, I think Wes is kind of overreacting—"

"I am not!" Wes quickly said, glaring at David. He looked back at Blaine. "Blaine, you _got away_ from those bullies. What are you doing going right back to them?"

"Nothing bad happened!" Blaine reassured. "There were no punches, no kicks, no violence, okay?"

"See?" David said, smiling brightly and getting behind Blaine. He looked at Wes. "We had nothing to worry about!"

He patted Blaine on his back roughly. He winced noticeably at the contact. David stopped.

Wes and David slowly looked up at each other as Blaine said quietly, "Oh, dammit."

Ten minutes later, David was holding shirtless Blaine in place as Wes looked over the large bruise that showed up and down his back.

"You know, some people would call this sexual harassment," Blaine said, flatly. "If I started screaming right now, you two could be registered sex offenders within five minutes."

"Shut up Blaine," Wes said snippily, poking the purple marking. Blaine cursed and squirmed a little. Wes looked at him. "_This_ is nothing?"

Blaine pulled away from David and quickly put his shirt back on. "Look, it could've been way worse, trust me."

"That doesn't sound as reassuring as you think it is," David said seriously. Blaine explained, "Kurt got between us before he could do anything bad. After that, he just walked away."

There was a short silence as Wes and David thought about whether they should keep hounding their friend. Wes took a deep breath.

"Alright. Just…let us know when you do something like this, please? At least let us back you up," he said, looking at Blaine worriedly.

"I told David," Blaine pointed out. Wes sighed.

"David's an idiot, Blaine."

"I have my moments."

Wes then looked at Blaine seriously. "Promise me. Look, I know I have a stick up my ass half the time, you guys remind me that all the time, but…I worry, you know?"

Blaine smiled. "Okay, sorry. Oh hey, why don't I grab some lattes from the café so we can watch a few movies?"

When he was out the door, David looked over at Wes. "Haven't seen him quite so passionate in a long time. Maybe this Kurt kid's good for him."

Wes crossed his arms self-consciously as he looked after Blaine. "I have my doubts."

* * *

The fourth session was filled with giddiness, hi-fives, and total _not-_jealousy.

Wes silently looked through his math homework, sitting on the floor of David's room. He, David, and Blaine had decided to start some kind of study session in preparation for the fair number of tests they would face the next week. David had left his math book somewhere in the Warbler practice room. And Blaine…

Blaine was on his way back from Lima after having dinner with Kurt.

But it's not like Wes was _jealous_ of Kurt. No way. Jealousy was for snobby teenage girls and petty possessions.

And Blaine most certainly did _not_ belong to Wes, now or ever.

Sure, Blaine had blown off Warbler game night to go window shopping with Kurt ("I just want to show him the sights of Westerville. And by that, I mean show him every single overnight boutique here,") and yes, maybe he blew off plans with him and David at Fishstix to go watch a movie with Kurt ("Do you think I could get away with the whole 'just stretching my arm around your shoulders' thing?")...

Wes started to chew on his pencil, no longer thinking about his homework, as he remembered his latest attempt to spend some time with Blaine…

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine!" Wes shouted as he caught up with his friend. He looked over at him, "Yeah, Wes?"

Wes started to dig around in his book bag. "You will never guess what I just scored…"

He pulled out the two pristine community theater tickets to RENT and waved them in front of Blaine's face. Wes could see his friend's eyes light up at the sight. "Oh my God!"

He smiled giddily. Finally. He and Blaine hadn't hung out together in _ages_. He had no idea how the boy could even afford the gas money to go back and forth from Lima like he did—

"Kurt's been _dying_ to see this!" Blaine exclaimed, snatching the tickets from Wes's hands. His smile dropped.

"…Kurt?"

"Thank you so much!" Blaine gushed, enveloping Wes in a very one-sided hug. The other was still in frozen confusion, disappointment, and denial. Blaine pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "You, Wes, are the greatest friend I could ever have! How did you_ know_?"

With that, he walked away from him with a clear bounce in his step as he pulled out his cell-phone to call Kurt about the "stroke of luck", leaving his shell-shocked best friend behind him.

* * *

And maybe Wes had happened to be gorging on frozen yogurt more than normal, but, hey, that was just because he was more hungry than usual this week.

And it would be stupid to replace his best friend with strawberry frozen yogurt. No matter how well it would fill the void.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Blaine, looking down at Blackberry with a goofy smile on his face. Wes resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead simply looked up as Blaine blindly made his way to David's bed and collapsed onto it stomach-first.

"Found it!" David said, triumphantly as he too opened the door. "It was underneath one of the couches, go figure."

He caught sight of Blaine and paused for a moment before smirking. "Oho, doing some sexting after the date with your boyfriend?"

Blaine didn't even bat an eye. Without looking away from his phone, he simply said, "Not sexting. Not a date. Not my boyfriend."

David scoffed and said, "Well, can you do your not-sexting with your not-boyfriend after your not-date not on my not-bed."

He paused for a moment as Wes rolled his eyes, not caring who saw this time.

"Just get off my bed!"

With that, Blaine was shoved off, and was still texting when he hit the floor. Wes gritted his teeth when he noticed this. Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous—

"So how was dinner?" he automatically asked to stop that train of thought from heading where Wes absolutely knew it was. Blaine looked up, and smiled proudly. Tapping out the last of his message, he sat up and said, "I met his best friend. I think I'm in."

"Dude, that's awesome!" David exclaimed, exchanging a hi-five with him. Wes regretted ever asking as David added, "Now all you have to do is meet the parents."

As the two got into a conversation about what exactly Blaine should say when he did, Wes darkly hoped that Kurt's dad owned a shotgun.

He got up suddenly. Blaine looked up at him in confusion. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go buy some frozen yogurt," he explained as headed out the door. "I _really_ need some right now."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Blaine comes off as kinda a jerk in this chapter. But come on! He's in love *sappy harp music insert*. And Wes, you really can never have too much frozen yogurt.

Lovin' the love guys!


End file.
